


Shadows on the Walls

by Ekatarinabeisel76



Category: Imprint (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekatarinabeisel76/pseuds/Ekatarinabeisel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snapshot of Tom and Shayla's relationship after the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows on the Walls

Shayla tries to hide the changes, but Tom knows better than to be fooled. 

She never used to stare at empty spaces. She never used to linger over objects like pictures and stones and antiques. She never used to wake from peaceful sleep with a jerk. 

Shayla doesn’t have to tell him what’s changed though. Tom knows that she sees things in the shadows that she never knew were there before. He also knows that when she does wake in the early hours of the morning and goes around hunting for something or other, that it’s best to lie back in bed and wait for her to return.

He doesn’t know how this gift of hers came about or why, or whether it will last, but they’ll find a way through it. After all, if he can survive getting shot and she can avoid being crushed by a car, they can get through this together.


End file.
